Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs: There are 90 Dinosaurs, including 28 hybrids, in the game. They are divided into 4 classes: Carnivores, Herbivores, Pterosaurs, and Amphibians. Despite their class falling under dinosaurs, neither the Pterosaurs or Amphibians are truly dinosaurs. The four ranks of dinosaurs: Common, Rare, Super Rare, and Legendary determine how powerful a dinosaur. Common dinosaurs are the weakest, and Legendary dinosaurs are the strongest. Dinosaurs need food and DNA to level up, and they produce coins that you can collect over time. You need a total 8 dinosaurs to make a level 40 since each upgrade requires two dinosaurs of the same upgrade stage (i.e. two level 10s combine for a level 11-20 creature). Hybrids need two level 40 dinosaurs to create and are the most powerful dinosaurs in the game. A pen can hold up to twelve dinosaurs. You can find the stats of dinosaurs here: http://battlecalculator.com/jurassic-world-creature-statistics/ or here: http://jurassicworldstats.doomby.com/ Dinosaurs are very important in this game for many reasons. Use them wisely in a battle to help yourself to win. Take advantage of the classes when fighting an opponent and make your decisions wisely when attempting to predict your enemy. For example, when you know that your enemy is going defensive, you should go full on reserve if you are sure he won't attack. List of Dinosaurs: Carnivores: *Allosaurus *Carnotaurus *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Giganotosaurus *Guanlong *Irritator *Majungasaurus *Monolophosaurus *Ophiacodon *Ostafrikasaurus *Pyroraptor *Rajasaurus *Spinosaurus *Suchomimus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Tyrannotitan *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Allongimimus Herbivores: *Ankylosaurus *Argentinosaurus *Bonitasaura *Corythosaurus *Diplodocus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Nasutoceratops *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pelecanimimus *Shunosaurus *Stegosaurus *Supersaurus *Therizinosaurus *Triceratops *Tuojiangosaurus *Unaysaurus Pterosaurs: *Aerotitan *Alanqa *Coloborhynchus *Dimorphodon *Dsungaripterus *Hatzegopteryx *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Rhamphorhynchus *Scaphognathus *Tapejara *Tropeognathus *Zhejiangopterus Amphibians: *Diplocaulus *Ichtyostega *Kaprosuchus *Koolasuchus *Labyrinthodontia *Limnoscelis *Metriorhynchus *Microposaurus *Nundasuchus *Postosuchus *Prionosuchus *Sarcosuchus Hybrids: Carnivores: *Alangasaurus *Carnoraptor *Cerazinosaurus *Erliphosaurus *Indominus rex *Indoraptor *Metrialong *Pachygalosaurus *Priotrodon *Rajastega *Spinoraptor *Suprannotitan *Yudon Herbivores: *Ankylodocus *Giganocephalus *Labyrinthosaurus *Pachyceratops *Parasaura *Segnosuchus *Stegoceratops *Unayrhynchus Pterosaurs: *Limnorhynchus *Metriaphodon *Pelecanipteryx *Suchoripterus *Tapejalosaurus *Tropeogopterus Amphibians: *Diplotator *Gorgosuchus *Koolasaurus *Nundagosaurus *Ostaposaurus Super-Hybrids * Indoraptor * Monostegotops Limited Edition: Carnivores: *Ceratosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Megalosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Secodontosaurus *Troodon *Yutyrannus Herbivores: *Amargasaurus *Antarctopelta *Deinocheirus *Einiosaurus *Erlikosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Pachyrhinosarus *Segnosaurus *Zalmoxes Pterosaurs: *Darwinopterus Amphibians: *Acanthostega *Eryops *Proterogyrinus VIP Dinosaurs: The VIP dinosaurs can only be unlocked by purchasing them with Loyalty Points. Carnivores: *Acrocanthosaurus *Concavenator *Tanycolagreus Herbivores: *Apatosaurus *Eolambia *Stygimoloch *Wuerhosaurus Pterosaurs: *Eudimorphodon *Pterodactylus *Pterodaustro Amphibians: *Mastodonsaurus *Metoposaurus *Prestosuchus World Event Dinosaurs: When these dinosaurs are knocked out they get back up, gaining a level and doubling their stats. Doing damage to them furthers the global progress bar, which gives a reward when filled. *Alpha 06 *Juggernaut 32 *Omega 09 *Phoenix 44 *Salamander 12 *Valkyrie 77 *Vulcan 19 Data Mining: These unreleased dinosaurs are found within the data of the game: *Edaphosaurus *Eoraptor *Saurophaganax Gallery: Battlearena_dino.jpg|There are three locked creatures source facebook Deino.jpg|a dinosaur encountered in a battle stage infinite Sengo.jpg|source facebook Omega09.jpg|Omega 09 IMG 4426.PNG IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3183.PNG IMG 3172.PNG IMG 3150.PNG KOOLS.jpg TapeR.jpg Labr.jpg Carno.jpg Utahrap.jpg Trop CARD.jpg DIP34.jpg Hatz.jpg IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3183.PNG IMG 3219.png IMG 2787.PNG I REX 1.jpg Koolasaurus1.jpg IMG 2247.png Level 40 Stegoceratops.jpg IMG 1847.PNG IMG 1842.PNG IMG 6376.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6365.PNG Ostafrikasauruscard.png IMG (393).PNG IMG 4745.PNG IMG 3297.PNG IMG 4740.PNG IMG 7618.PNG IMG 2897.PNG IMG (351).PNG Megalosauruscard.png Antarctopeltacard.png IMG (913).png Diplo.jpg Dsungaripterus.png Lvl 40 Anyklodocus.jpg IMG 3254.png IMG (181).png Trodon30.jpg IMG 9276.PNG IMG (729).PNG IMG (604).PNG Microposauruscard.png Prionosuchuscard.png Pyroraptorcard.png Tyrannotitancard.png Unaysauruscards.png Giganotosauruscard.png Ichthyostegacard.png Euoplocephaluscard.png Gallimimuscard.png IMG 3263.PNG Irritator.png IMG 6613.PNG IMG 0162.png IMG 0212.PNG IMG 9667.png IMG 9668.PNG|Feeding the Suchomimus|link=Suchomimus IMG 0433.PNG IMG 9970.PNG|Feeding a dinosaur using food|link=Therizinosaurus Troodoncard.png|link=Troodon IMG 9969.PNG IMG 4359.PNG|Hatched Ichtyostega|link=Ichtyostega IMG 9835.PNG IMG 9836.PNG IMG 9837.PNG IMG 9833.PNG Giganocephaluscard.png Tropegopteruscard.png Koolasaurus1.jpg Spinoraptorcard.png IMG 0513.PNG|Level 40 Dilophosaurus|link=Dilophosaurus Level 40 scaphognathus.jpg Level 40 suchoripterus.jpg Level 40 troodon.jpg Nundasuchuscard.jpg IMG 0649.PNG Level 40 scaphognathus.jpg Level 40 suchoripterus.jpg IMG 0285.PNG|Level 30 Rajasaurus|link=Rajasaurus IMG (71).PNG|Evolving a majungasaurus|link=Majungasaurus IMG 0027.PNG|Level 40 Irritator|link=Irritator IMG 0320.PNG|Level 30 Ichtyostega|link=Ichtyostega IMG 0426.PNG Maxresdefault (3).jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Labyrinthosaurus-30.jpg 77c7fdd614d4d43d4580b1c4e9139492.jpg Parasaura-10.jpg Jurassicworld 02.jpg Jurassicworld13.png Allosaurus.jpg *